Talk:Let's Make Music (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5E:631C:F887:6D9B-20190206055558
Let's Play Outside is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 18, 2010. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and all their friends as they remember all the wonderful times they shared while having fun being outdoors! 'Stories:' *The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken: "Starlight, Star Bright") *Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken: "The Sleepless Sleepover") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmerman) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #A Hiking We Will Go / What a Baseball Day! / The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #The Flight of Bumblebee / The Dance of the Little Swans (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Bedtime with Barney (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Love You Trivia *While this video is a "clip show", the menu has an episode selection option that works much like the "Story Select" feature in Once Upon a Dino-Tale. *On the front video cover of this, Baby Bop was seen playing jump rope. However, in the episode, "You Can Do It!", Baby Bop was unable to jump rope (She got tangled up in the jump rope). *Natalia and Joshua wear the same shirts in the featurettes "Let's Make Animal Puppets!" and "Grow Your Own Garden" which are included on the DVD release of Barney's Jungle Friends. Joshua also wears the same shirt in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Full Video px;">'A-Counting We Will Go' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) *Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Additional Cast *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") #Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the Late 2010 version of the "Barney Theme Song". *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. *The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: *The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full Video